Coming into the Light
by Spectre Skillen
Summary: **Sequel for Hiding in the Darkness** Mackenzie Evans and the BAU thought that it was over. That they had won the fight against Larson. But as old enemies begin to resurface they are once again in danger. Will they all survive? Will they be able to stop the force against them before it's too late? I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is the sequel for Hiding in the Darkness! I am sorry that it has taken so long to post this and that it's so short but I assure you that future chapters will be much longer. I will also soon be writing the story request from ScarletMoonRanger which will also be a Criminal Minds FanFic. But anyway, here is the sequel to Hiding in the Darkness. I hope you like it!

**Coming into the Light**

**PROLOGUE**

Hotch slowly got up closely followed by Morgan, Rossi and Will. His ears were ringing and his head pounded but that was the least of his worries. Smoke surrounded them and clouded their sight. Hotch squinted at the building in front of him.

Four agents had been in that building.

Four agents had been caught in the explosion.

Four agents were either dead or captured.

Meaghan Doyle and Shannon Larson had their team.

Mackenzie Evans.

Jennifer Jareau.

Spencer Reid.

Emily Prentiss.

Each one of them fighting for their life.

And Hotch didn't know what to do.


	2. FIRST DAY

**Chapter 1:** FIRST DAY

**_A week and a half earlier_**

Mackenzie woke up to the blaring sound of her phone's alarm on the bed side table. It was 6:00 in the morning and despite the fact that she didn't want to get up, she knew she had too. It was her first day at the BAU and she couldn't let the expectations the team had of her be disappointed. Switching off the alarm, she tried to untangle herself from Dante's arms which were around her waist.

"Dante," She said quietly. "It's time for us to get up."

Mackenzie felt Dante stir and his grip loosen. They had become accustomed to sleeping in each other's arms since the events that had occurred eight months before. Mackenzie was comforted by it because it made her feel safe from her past and knowing that Dante was still there by her side. Dante on the other hand was just comforted that Mackenzie was safe and his arms where she should be. Not in some dark, damp basement facing pain and death.

"Mmmm," Dante mumbled loosening his arms even further.

"Wakey, wakey mister sleepy head. Time for work," She said turning in his arms to face him.

Dante opened his eyes groggily and looked at his fiancée and smiled.

"Morning beautiful," He said pecking her on the lips lightly.

"Good morning," Mackenzie smiled, kissing him. "And as much as I would like to stay here in your arms kissing you, I do need to get up and get ready for work. It is my first day after all."

"If you say so," Dante said releasing her waist but not before kissing her again.

Mackenzie smiled again and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up and walked over to the closest and pulled out a pair of running leggings and t-shirt for her morning run and started to get changed.

"Are you nervous about today?" Dante asked pulling himself out of the bed and walking over to the closet too, to look for a shirt and jeans.

"If I said no would you believe me?" Mackenzie said quietly.

Dante sighed. "Why are you nervous? There is nothing to be worried about, Kenzie. It's practically your dream job."

"It's just, the last time they saw me I could barely walk because of what Shannon did. One of their team members was being released from hospital also due to Shannon. If I had told them sooner about our past, none of that would have happened. And there's also the fact that the only reason I even have a new job is because of Shannon," She whispered. "I shouldn't have this job. I shouldn't be benefiting from such a devastating event."

Dante turned away from what he was doing and pulled Mackenzie into a hug. She had been battling with that issue since she had gotten the job BAU and it was killing Dante to see her this way. Instead of opening up after what happened with Shannon like he had expected, Mackenzie had put her defences straight back up. Her nightmares had started getting worse and it didn't help that Shannon had died in a prison riot four months before.

"Mackenzie never tell yourself that you don't deserve to be in this job. Yes a series of terrible events led you to this point but they do not dictate what you take from them. You have fought long and hard to get yourself to where you are today. You have trained. You have studied. You have struggled. You have survived," Dante said. "Shannon might be dead but it's time to start a new chapter. Turn over a new leaf. Yes you went through hell but you can't let that define you. You deserve this job Mackenzie. You deserve this."

Mackenzie looked up and saw that Dante was telling the truth from the look in his eyes. She kissed him lightly before looking into his deep green eyes again.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?"

"For just being you."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two hours later, Mackenzie was walking into the BAU. She had gotten her pass and security clearance and was nervously making her way into the bullpen. Glancing around she gave a sigh of relief when she saw JJ sitting in a cubicle looking at a case file.

"JJ?" Mackenzie said trying to get the blonde's attention.

JJ looked up and smiled when she saw the young women in front of her who was fiddling with the pass around her neck nervously.

"Hey Mackenzie, I wasn't expecting to see you for another half hour! You're here early," JJ said still smiling.

"I thought I should have got here early this morning because it's my first day," Mackenzie replied.

JJ nodded and then gestured behind her. "I'll show you to your desk."

JJ got up and Mackenzie followed her to a cubicle a couple behind from where JJ's was.

"This used to be Morgan's but he's got his own office now. Which is down the corridor and to the left. Over there is Spence's desk and over there is Blake's. Hotch's office is up the stairs and to the right and Rossi's office is up the stairs and to the left. The conference room is up the stairs and straight ahead but you already know that. Then Garcia's office is in the same direction as Morgan's but to the left," JJ said pointing to the places as she said them. "Hotch is already here, so I advise you should go and talk to him before you do anything else."

Mackenzie nodded. This was a lot to take in and she had only been there for less than twenty minutes.

"We're glad you took the job Mackenzie. We're glad you're here," JJ said with a smile.

Mackenzie appreciated the comment. JJ and her had become good friends over the past eight months, even more so when she moved to Virginia. Mackenzie had already met Will and Henry along with Dante who was just glad she had friends to support. Dante had quickly become friends with Will too.

"Thank you, that means a lot," She said giving JJ a small smile.

"Now not to push you but you should probably go talk to Hotch."

Mackenzie nodded and said a quick thank you before making her way up to Hotch's office. She knocked twice on the door and opened it when she heard a 'come in'. She walked in and stood in front of Hotch's desk, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Evans, thank you for coming to see me. I take it JJ told you to come here?"" Hotch said to the new agent.

"Yes sir," She said.

"As it's your first day, I will have one of the team show you the ropes but that will have to wait until later. We just got a case. I'll see you in the conference room in twenty minutes," Hotch said. "That pile is the first group of case files you'll be looking over but that's usually done in between cases."

"Thank you sir," Mackenzie said, picking up the pile of documents.

"See you in twenty minutes, Evans. And if you don't mind, can you round up the team?" Hotch said.

"Of course sir."

Mackenzie went to leave but stopped when she heard Hotch speak again.

"I'm glad to have you on the team, Evans."

"Thank you sir."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour later the team were in the SUVs making the two hour drive to Charlestown. They were on route to investigate a group of bombings that had been happening and were still occurring. The body count was already high and the attacks were coming more and more frequent. The police had no leads and were at a complete loss at how to proceed. So they called in the BAU.

And the BAU had no idea what was going to hit them.


	3. COINCIDENCE

**Chapter 2: **COINCIDENCE

As soon as the BAU arrived they went straight to the local precinct to get work but when they walked in they were surrounded by chaos. Mackenzie gave JJ a confused look seeing the mayhem in front of her. Officers and detectives were running back and forward in front of them with paperwork in their arms.

"Is it usually this chaotic at a precinct when we arrive?" She whispered.

"Not usually," JJ replied.

The team watched as Hotch went up to a detective and ask what was going on but aside from that they didn't hear what else was said. A few minutes later he returned.

"There's been another attack. There are six dead and eight injured. Although this time there have been eye witnesses," Hotch said.

"Eye witnesses to what?" Morgan asked.

"The person who planted the bomb," Hotch replied. "Now, Reid and Blake, I need you to put together a geographical profile. JJ and Morgan, I need you two to look over the evidence that has been gathered so far and try to determine as much about the UnSub as you can. Rossi and Evans, I need you two to go and interview the eye witnesses from the latest attack. I'll be try to set up a link to Garcia and a conference room, then I'll assist Reid and Blake. Understood?"

The rest of the team gave a chorus of '_yes sirs_' and split into the groups they were instructed to go into and headed to out complete their tasks.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi and Mackenzie made their way to the crime scene as quickly as they could but got caught in traffic. An awkward silence filled the SUV and in a desperate attempt to fill the silence, Rossi tried to make small talk.

"So when's the big day?" He asked.

"December hopefully," Mackenzie said. "Dante wants it to be soon because he can't wait."

"That's good then. Only nine months to go."

"Are you married?"

"No. I mean, I was. Three times actually but not at the moment," Rossi replied. "JJ and Blake are though."

Mackenzie nodded in response and they fell into silence again. Five minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. Smoke still bellowed from the park and it was cornered off by police tape. Flashing lights were surrounding the area and several people were standing to the side talking to the police. Rossi parked the car and both agents got out of the car. As soon as they were out of the car they were met by an officer on duty who led them to the two witnesses.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi and Supervisory Special Agent Mackenzie Evans from the FBI. They are here to interview you about what you saw before the explosion. Agents these are Mr Noah Cooper and Miss Mona Adams," The officer said.

"Thank you officer. We'll call you if we need anything," Rossi said.

The officer left and Mackenzie and Rossi took a witness each. Mackenzie speaking to Miss Adams and Rossi to Mr Cooper.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi took Mr Cooper to the side and found a secluded place to talk. He pulled out a note book and pen and started to question the witness.

"So Mr Cooper, you said you saw the person who planted the bomb?"

"Yes Agent."

"What did they look like?"

"It was a woman, most definitely. They wore quite tight fitting clothes. Like the ones joggers wear. She had a baseball cap on so I couldn't see her face but she had black hair."

"Was she carrying anything? A rucksack?"

"Yes. She was carrying a black rucksack. She also seemed to be in a hurry. I didn't see her again but twenty minutes later the bomb went off."

"Could you tell me in more detail what she was wearing?" Rossi asked.

"Of course."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Mackenzie walked beside Miss Adams down the noisy street and found a secluded bench to sit and talk.

"So, Miss Adams, you told the police that you see somebody running from the square just before the bomb went off, correct?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes agent, I saw her running away from that area, looking flustered," Miss Adams said. "She ran into me."

"Her? So it was definitely a woman?"

"Yes mam. She was wearing tight fitting running gear. It looked like she was running towards the nearest exit where a black car was parked. Another woman was inside."

"Are you sure it was that car she was running towards and someplace else?"

"Certain. When she ran into me and completely knocked me off my feet didn't stop to apologize. When I got up and turned round to say something she was already getting into the car. A few minutes late the bomb went off."

"Did you get a good look at either of them?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes agent. The one who knocked me over. She was wearing a baseball cap but I'm pretty certain she had black hair and green eyes. She was quite tall and well built," Miss Adams replied.

_Shannon looked like that_, Mackenzie thought. She automatically caught herself on. _Don't be stupid. She's dead._

Shaking her thoughts away Mackenzie carried on. "Was she carrying anything?"

"No mam."

"Would you be able to give a description to a sketch artist?"

"Yes agent."

"Okay, that's great. Thank you Miss Adams. If you remember anything else call this number," Mackenzie said handing Miss Adams a card with the number to the precinct's helpline on it.

"No problem, agent. Glad to be able to help."

Mackenzie watched as Miss Adams left and as soon as she was gone, scolded herself for bringing Shannon into this. _She's dead_, she thought over and over again. Suddenly her phone beeped in her pocket signifying a text message pulling her out of her thoughts. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she read the text.

_I know what you're thinking. Coincidence? I think not!_

-Blocked number

Mackenzie stared at the phone in a mix of confusion and fear. Was that one of the UnSubs? If so, how did they have her number? Was Shannon alive?

Mackenzie jumped when she felt a strong hand on her right shoulder and spun round and grabbed it as more of a reflex than on purpose. She automatically let go when she realised it was Rossi.

"Evans! Calm down! Why are you so tense?" He exclaimed clutching his wrist.

She handed him the phone and watched his reaction as he read. He looked at her in a mix of confusion and worry. "What's this all about?" He asked.

"I think it may be one of the UnSubs toying with me," She mumbled.

"One of the UnSubs? And are you sure it's them?"

"Almost one hundred percent certain. Miss Adams stated in the interview that the woman she thought was the bomber got into a car in which another woman was driving. She also stated that the person she seen had black hair, green eyes, a well-built frame and was tall."

"How does that make you sure?"

"Shannon had black hair and green eyes and was tall and had a well-built frame. The statement made me automatically think of her. I ignored it thinking it was a coincidence but then I got that text," Mackenzie said.

Rossi sighed and gave the phone back to the young agent. "We need to talk to the rest of the team. Come on."

With that they headed back to the SUV un-aware of the tall brunette woman watching them in the distance.


End file.
